


30 Day Destiel OTP Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Dean's Clothes, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 days of Destiel told through the prompts from the OTP challenge (listed inside)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Holding Hands  
> 2-Cuddling Somewhere  
> 3-Gaming/watching a movie  
> 4-On a date  
> 5-Kissing  
> 6-Wearing each others clothes  
> 7-Cosplaying  
> 8-Shopping  
> 9-Hanging out with friends  
> 10-With animal ears  
> 11-Wearing kigurumis  
> 12-Making out  
> 13-Eating ice-cream  
> 14-Genderswapped  
> 15-In a different clothing style  
> 16-During their mooring ritual(s)  
> 17-Spooning  
> 18-Doing something together  
> 19-In formal wear  
> 20-Dancing  
> 21-Cooking/baking  
> 22-In battle, side-by-side  
> 23-Arguing  
> 24-Making up afterwards  
> 25-Gazing into each others eyes  
> 26-Getting married  
> 27-On one of their birthdays  
> 28-Doing something ridiculous  
> 29-Doing something sweet  
> 30-Doing something hot

Day 1: Holding Hands

They had just finished hunting the wendigo, now Dean and Cas were sitting a dinner outside of town. Castiel fell from heaven 4 months ago and had been with his lover half that time. At the thought, the now human angel looked up and Dean and offered a small smile. Dean returned with a full force grin that made Cas blush.

Castiel looked over the menu and when the waitress came by he ordered their house burger along with Dean. When she left Dean reached across the table and took Castiel’s hand in his. The former angel looked down at the intertwined hands as a warm feeling spread through his body. 

Before Castiel could ask what the purpose of “holding hands” was, Dean pulled Cas’ arm towards him and placed a chaste kiss on the back of his hand. He blushed scarlet as the hunter replaced their hands on the table and gave a squeeze. He didn’t need to question it, the action was simply another way his hunter expressed his love without words. Castiel squeezed back.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel cuddles! Oh, the fluff!

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

The door shut with a thump and Dean entered the small motel where he was staying with his brother and now human lover. Sam was sitting at a small table doing research looking for a new case. Castiel sat on the little couch watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy (Dean got him invested and now he’s hooked). 

Castiel was curled up in a little ball at the end of the couch. Dean laid the bag on the table next to Sam and moved towards the former angel. It wasn’t until the hunter was sitting nest to him that he realized Castiel was trembling. 

The hunter curled an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his chest. “Cold, angel?” Castiel snuggled deeper into Dean’s side and nuzzled his head into the hunters neck. 

“Not anymore.” Dean let out and breathy laugh and kissed the crown of his head. They sat together for a few moments before Dean remembered the food.

“Hey Cas, I brought dinner. You hungry?” Castiel made a contented noise before holding Dean tighter. 

“Maybe, but this is better.” Dean smiled again when Castiel pressed a soft kiss to the hunters neck. He laid his cheek on the former angels hair and closed his eyes.

“Ok, few more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU where Lucifers gang doesn’t like Castiel. Story of how Dean and some Harry Potter magic turned Castiel’s day from bad to good!

Dean Winchester stood waiting by Castiel’s locker for the blue-eyed junior. Dean was a senior and the two had been dating for a year, ever since the Novacks had moved to Lawrence, Kansas. 

Glancing to his left Dean caught sight of Cas’ older brother, Gabriel. Gabriel happened to be Dean’s best friend, what with the two being in the same grade. “Hey Gabe, you seen Cas?” 

The shorter male stopped stared quizzically at the older Winchester before shaking his head. “Sorry Dean-O, I saw him talking with Luci earlier but I don’t know where he is now.” Dean glared at the name. Lucifer and his gang had been targeting Castiel right after the incident his first day on campus where Cas tripped and spilt his lunch all over Lucifer. The man can hold a grudge. 

“I’ll go find him.” The hallway crowd seemed to part down the middle as Dean grudgingly stalked. Dean was the ‘big bad’ on campus, Lucifer’s gang are the school chumps and the elder Winchester isn’t afraid of anybody. Castiel on the other hand, well that’s a different story. The youngest Novack didn’t typically tend to show emotion (unless he was around Dean) but the boy was fearful, which made Dean protective over him. 

Rounding the last hallway Dean pushed open the school doors and went down to the alleyway beside the school where all the stoners hung out. What he saw froze Dean to the spot. Castiel was being shoved up against a wall by Lucifer, who had his hands fisted in the smaller mans shirt. Dean immediately forwent his shock and strode towards his lover. 

“Listen here you filthy little piece of shit, when I tell you you’re gonna do my homework you’re gonna fuckin do it.” Castiel tried not to show his fear as he shrank against the brick side of the school. He winced when he head moved, when Lucifer shoved him it hit pretty hard against the wall. Not enough to give him a concussion or anything, but enough to cut him. Lucifer waited but Castiel held his ground, refusing to budge. Lucifer shrugged and brought up his fist to Cas’ level. The smaller man flinched and closed his eyes. 

He waited for the hit but instead he was met with the smell of soap, and car oil. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean had a hand on the arm the was pinning Castiel and the other was on Lucifers closed fist. “I suggest you let him go. Now.” 

Lucifer leered, he had two other gang members with him. He was about to respond when Gabriel Novack and Ask Brennin walked up behind Dean. The older Winchester eyed Lucifer, keeping his hands where they were. “Fine. Whatever!” Lucifer shrugged off and walked in the opposite direction. 

Gabriel gave Dean a look that said ‘you got my little bro’? Dean nodded and moved to kneel in front of Cas, who had at this point sunk to the ground but no fully as to get dirt on his creme slacks. Dean brought a hand up and ran his thumb along Castiel’s cheek. 

“Cas, baby, are you okay?” The smaller man offered a small nod. “Did he hurt you?” But as he said it, Dean’s hand traveled up to the spot the brick hit and Castiel winced again. “Come on, let’s go home.” Castiel leaned into the arm around his shoulders and walked with Dean to his Impala.

“Thank you, Dean.” The older male smiled and kissed his boyfriends hair before opening the passenger door and holding it open until Cas was inside. When they got back to the Winchesters house Castiel sat on the countertop while Dean fished out an icepack. “That is not necessary Dean, I feel fine.” But Dean insisted he keep it there. After 20 minutes Dean stood between Castiel’s legs where he was still resting on the countertop and began running his hands through his hair. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and let out a huge breath that let the senior know just how much the incident affected him. “Hey I have an idea, why don’t we watch Harry Potter? It’s your favorite movie!” Castiel gave a shy smile before graciously accepting. 

Five minutes later the two of them were curled around each other on the Winchesters couch watching the boy wizard. Dean glanced down at Castiel resting against his chest and grinned. He pulled Cas tighter to his body, “I love you”. He whispered, loving that he was the one that made Castiel’s day turn from dreadful to peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, sorry this one was a little late! R&R, thanks! :)


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are on a date together, and Dean is really uncomfortable. Adorable Cas!

Dean scratched irritably at the suit collar rubbing against his neck. The murmur of voices around him made his shoulders tense more. It took Dean a moment to realize someone was calling his name.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Castiel gave a small smile at him from across the table. Dean gave the establishment a once-over again, still feeling like Castiel had picked the fanciest restaurant in town (he had been doing that a lot lately after Gabriel had showed him how to materialize money). It was date night. Last weekend there had been a carnival in the town where the Winchesters were hunting a ghost, so Dean took Castiel. Now it was the angels turn to pick, and he liked to spoil Dean.

Castiel reached across the table and lightly took Dean’s hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the calloused hand of the hunter. Dean relaxed slightly at his touch, but he was still on edge. “Dean, we don’t have to stay here. We can go, I can tell that you are uncomfortable.” 

The hunters head dropped and he blushed. Dean wanted more than anything to give in and leave, but Castiel had picked this place so Dean was going to stay for him. “It’s okay, we should stay. Plus I already ordered the steak.” 

Castiel shook his head but continued holding Dean’s hand all throughout dinner. When they returned back to the hotel room Castiel stopped the hunter as he was about to get into bed. “Thank you Dean, for tonight.” Dean smiled but said nothing as he laid down and waited for Castiel to join him. And soon as he laid down next the him, the angels chest became a pillow. Castiel smiled, glad to hold the elder Winchester in rare moments like these when he allowed himself to he vulnerable. “I love you.” Castiel whispered in his ear as he massaged Dean’s scalp. 

Dean hummed before answering, already half asleep by the presence of his boyfriend and his soft motions. “I love you too Cas.” Castiel leaned down and kissed the crown of his head before turning his attention to the window by Dean’s bed. The bright stars left Castiel wondering if they were jealous that they would never shine as bright as Dean’s pure soul. As Castiel pulled Dean tighter to his chest he realized that it didn’t matter who it was, or what event was taking place, as the angel held the hunter he was never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 done and out! The ending here really bothered me though…for some reason my muse wanted to end it with one of them dying:/ (go away muse this is fluff time!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok I'm going to really try to do one a day, but if I end up missing a day I'm really sorry! R&R, thanks! :)


End file.
